Lockdown (2005)
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | Lockdown chronology |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | |} Event Lockdown (2005) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) promotion, which took place on February, 2005, at the KeyArena in Seattle, Washington. It was the second event under the Lockdown chronology and the second event in the 2005 WWE PPV schedule. The event had fourteen pro-wrestling matches. And the event was started by a 10-man battle royal to determine the # 1 Contender's WWE Cruiserweight Championship. A battle royal was defeated by Jay Lethal last eliminating Nunzio. The second pay-per-view match was Totally Buffed (Lex Luger and Buff Bagwell) versus Harris Brothers (Ron Harris and Don Harris) for the WWE Global Tag Team Championship. Trish Stratus won the 10-Woman battle royal to set the # 1 Contender for the WWE Women's Championship, Lita was eliminated last. Zach Pillman successfully defends the Cruiserweight title against Mike Sanders. AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, Chris Sabin and X-Pac face off in the ring in a Fatal 4-way, the winner becomes #1 Contender for the X-Division title. Disciples of Apocalypse (Brian Adams and Goldberg) defend the WWE Grand Tag Team Championship against Abysmal Hell (Kane and Abyss), The Undertaker attacks Goldberg, and leaves the way for Abysmal Hell to claim the title. Rhino vs. Bryan Clark ends with Bryan Clark's win, and he will likely be the opponent for the WWE Intercontinental Championship at Wrestlemania. Rey Mysterio defends his X-Division belt successfully against Amazing Red. The Rock defeated Ric Flair. The main undercard match was a Triple Threat involving Batista, Bully Ray and Raven, with the WWE Intercontinental Championship placed on the line. Randy Orton brutally attacks Batista with a crowbar, and leaves him unconscious and unfit to fight. All this is valid, as the Triple Threat match has no disqualification rules. The match continued and was won by Bully Ray, who became the new WWE Intercontinental Champion. Booker T defeated R-Truth. The main event of Hardnitro was the Triple H champion defending his belt against Muhammad Hassan and Randy Orton, who becomes the champion again via pinfall, applying an RKO in Muhammad Hassan. The main event of Raw was an Elimination Chamber match to determine the WWE Global # 1 Contender's, involving Jeff Jarrett, Christian, Chris Benoit, James Storm, Bret Hart and John Cena. James Storm eliminated his mentor Jeff Jarrett during the match, and was eliminated by John Cena after being attacked by Chris Harris. John Cena won the match, and will face champion Brian Adams at Wrestlemania. The main Smackdown event was Elimination Chamber, but this was for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. It involved champion John Bradshaw Layfield, Shawn Michaels, Kurt Angle, Brock Lesnar, Eddie Guerrero and Sting. Kurt Angle was attacked by Muhammad Hassan during the match. JBL retained his belt, but Ron Simmons returns and brutally attacks his former Tag Team partner. So Samoa Joe seizes the opportunity and makes the money with the Money in the Bank briefcase, wins and becomes the new world champion. Results